Congratulations
by FriendLey
Summary: What if Meredith never had a C-section? What if she gave birth naturally? What words of anger would be exchanged in between and during pushes? Would Ross ever come out of the room alive?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

><p>Meredith gripped Cristina's hand tighter as she felt another wave of contractions hit her.<p>

She grit her teeth trying so hard not to scream because she knew if she did Derek would bolt and call the anesthesiologist.

And she did _not_ want drugs.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." said Connie as she entered the room.

"Her contractions are every 3 minutes." Derek announced.

"And she doesn't want drugs." Cristina added.

"I have Dr. Knox available in case she changes her mind." Derek argued.

"Look, she doesn't want drugs!" Cristina insisted. There was no way she was going to let Derek Shepherd bully her into giving her person drugs.

"Can everybody just please shut up?" Meredith said, raising her voice. "I want to push. I feel like I need to push. Can I push?"

Connie smiled. It wasn't just the laboring moms she had to deal with on a daily basis. "I just need to check first."

Connie reach out under the cover. She could feel the baby's head.

"Okay. Everything checks out." Connie signaled to the nurse to prepare everything needed for the birth.

"Meredith, as soon as the next contraction hits I want you to pu-"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Meredith gripped both hands tighter, wasting no time in pushing.

"Dr. Yang- oh God!"

All eyes turned to the intern standing in the doorway.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "What is it, Ross?"

"Uh.." Ross racked his brain to come up with a reason as to why he came looking for Dr. Yang but he came up empty. His gaze was fixed on Meredith's-

"ROSS, STOP LOOKING AT MY VAGINA!"

Ross shook his head trying to clear out the image of what he just saw. The shaking did just the trick as he remembered why he was sent to Dr. Yang in the first place.

"Dr. Webber needs you in OR 2."

Suddenly, the room went dark.

Cristina heard Meredith groan and mutter under her breath, "Figures the power goes out when _I _go into labor."

"It's fine. You and the baby are going to be fine."

Cristina turned to the intern, "To do what? I can't operate in the dark!"

She gave her best friend an apologetic look but Meredith didn't seem to care at that moment. She let out another scream.

"Okay, Happy, come here and hold her hand. Update me and do not let him give her any drugs!" Cristina pointed to Derek.

Nurses scrambled around them trying to find other flashlights while trying not the hit the nurses holding one.

Meredith pushed again as she felt another contraction hit.

Ross felt the blood flow in his hand cease and he couldn't help but let out a grunt.

"Breathe." Derek repeated to his wife, rubbing circles with his thumb over her forehead.

"AAARGH WHY DON'T YOU TRY BREATHING WHILE PUSHING A BASKETBALL OUT OF YOUR VAGINA"

Ross sent a worried look at his boss. She's never heard Dr. Grey scream at her husband before. She screamed at the interns but never at her husband.

"Relax. Laboring moms tend to say mean things while they're in pain." Connie reminded everybody in the room, "You're doing fine, Meredith."

"Breathe, honey. We'll meet our baby boy soon!"

Meredith pushed again, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BOY PENIS! AAAARGH!" This time Ross joined her in screaming. He swore his fingers were broken.

How could such a tiny person with tiny fists have such an iron grip? Literally!

Meredith slumped back on the bed, her breathing slow. "Derek, it hurts." she whimpered.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Knox?" He asked her still rubbing circles on her forehead.

Meredith shook her head. "No. Cristina. I want Cristina."

"She's in OR 2 with Webber." Ross stated causing him to receive an icy look from Meredith.

Fortunately a wave of pain distracted her from screaming at him.

"Meredith, I'm gonna need you to push again. His head is almost out."

Meredith gritted her teeth trying to drown out Ross' grunts of pain. "YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN PUSHING AND HIS HEAD ISN'T OUT YET?" She glared at Derek. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! OUR SON IS STUCK IN THERE AND CAN'T GET OUT BECAUSE HE HAS YOUR HAIR!"

Derek leaned down and whispered soothing words. "You'll love his hair once you see it. Now, breathe. C'mon sweetheart."

"AAAARGH."

"And I see his shoulders!" Connie announced.

Derek momentarily left Meredith's side to look at the baby.

"He's perfect." He told her when he returned.

"Really?" Meredith whispered, too tired and in pain to compete with the noise the storm was making.

"Yeah. And you can meet him as soon as you push a little harder, honey." Derek flashed her a smile and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Meredith shook her head. Tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. You do it. You do it for me."

Derek chuckled. "I would do anything if it meant I could relieve your pain. I would get Dr. Knox to-"

"AAAARGH! THIS IS WHY I WANTED CRISTINA IN THE ROOM! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"He's almost out, Meredith! Two more!"

"WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER YOU ARE NEVER GOING NEAR MY VAGINA AGAIN!"

Ross grunted, feeling the same hatred for Derek Shepherd at that moment. If he didn't impregnate Medusa he might still have function in his hand and do surgery.

"One more Meredith! One hard push!"

"You can do it, Honey!"

"DONT HONEY ME AAAARGH!"

"Aaaand he's out." Connie looked up at Derek. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Derek felt the world suddenly go still.

He slowly turned to Meredith who nodded encouragingly at him, all anger dissipated.

Derek wordlessly picked up the scissors and cut the cord. Not one moment did he stop thinking about how lucky he was.

The nurse took the baby to get him cleaned, and Derek followed suit blocking Meredith's view.

"How is he? I don't hear him crying! Derek?" Meredith glared at Ross as if he was at fault. "Why isn't he crying?!"

Then at that moment she heard it. Her son was crying!

Meredith turned back just in time to see Derek cooing at the baby in his arms.

"Hi, Mommy." He said walking towards her

Meredith held her arms out. It seemed as if Derek could not get to her any faster!

And finally her son was in her arms. He was grabbing a fistful of her hair.

"He has your tiny ineffectual fists." Derek murmured.

"Hi, baby." She said softly, "You gave me such a hard time today. And you're barely a day old! I can only imagine how you'll be when you're a teenager."

She offered a finger to her son and he grasped it immediately.

Meredith couldn't stop smiling. And Ross regretted calling her Medusa.

Meredith felt Derek's soothing fingers rubbing circles on her forehead again. God, what would she do without those fingers?

She looked up at him. "He has your eyes."

Derek flashed a huge smile. "What did you say about his hair, again?"

Meredith nudged him with her elbow. "He's perfect. Just perfect. And I do hope he has your hair."

"Please tell me you didn't mean anything you said earlier because I would really like for more babies that look like you."

"Slow down there, Daddy. One baby at a time."

"But you have to admit you would like another one."

Meredith bit her lip. She could only imagine an army of tiny Derek Shepherds.

"Yeah, I would." she admitted. "Next time, you push. And I mean it."

Derek laughed. "Oh, Ross, I need you to go to daycare and get Zola." Walking Ross out of the room, he added, "She's going to think we had a baby and forgot her."

"Yes, sir." Ross turned halfway but then remembered, "Congratulations, sir."

Derek nodded. "Thanks, Ross. You too!" Noticing the confused look on the intern, Derek explained. "Your hand survived."

"Oh, yeah." Ross grinned. "Won't be able to move it for a while, though. That and you'll understand if I avoid Dr. Grey for a while. I mean, I _did_ see her-"

"Stop picturing my wife's vagina, Ross."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no idea about laboring moms and baby positions so just go with it. haha. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
